Rebirth of Namikaze Uzumaki
by BlazingZero
Summary: Naruto is the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina when the Kyuubi is sealed in him he is taken to be trained by Jiraiya and later on Kakashi he returns to be the hero he was meant to be the Rebirth of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. a InoxNaruxSaku fanfic
1. Chapter 1 Rebirth

Hey welcome to my first fanfic here it is its going to be a Naruino cause I like this paring 

**Also I don't own naruto : (**

Chapter 1

* * *

**Outside near Konoha**

It is a dark night as screaming can be heard all over Konoha as the kyuubi the strongest of all the tailed beast. Was destroying the village the ninjas were buying time for their leader Namikaze Minato the Yondaime hokage know as the Konoha's Yellow Flash who had his new born son Naruto.

The Yondaime was riding on top of Gamabuta the toad boss who was fighting the kyuubi while he finished the seal.

**"Foolish human do you really think you can stop me I am the great kyuubi lord of hell you pathetic humans cannot stop me." **Laughed the kyuubi

"I don't think I can I will stop you by sealing you into my son."countered Minato he then set his sight on Naruto "Naruto I'm sorry for the burden I am placing upon you I hope the villagers see you as a hero because you are one goodbye Naruto." Minato said to his son.

Minato finished the seal and called out his jutsu "**Shiki Fūjin.**" As the shinigami appeared behind Minato.

**"Why have you summoned me human?" **Asked the shinigami.

"That over there the kyuubi no kitsune I need your help to seal it into my son." Replied Minato

"**I will help you with your problem but it will cost you your soul do you accept these terms." **asked the shinigami

"Yes I accept." answered Minato

The shinigami then took his knife and sliced out the kyuubi's soul inside Naruto and then finished the seal on Naruto's stomach and Minato sealed half of the kyuubi's chakra into Naruto and the other in a scroll which he gave to a toad he summoned.

"goodbye Naruto become an outstanding ninja I know you can do it." Minato said with his last dying breath before the shinigami devoured his soul.

The third hokage, Jiraiya, and Kakashi had arrived to see Minato seal the Kyuubi into his son Naruto the third went and picked up the crying Naruto who instantly stopped crying and giggled as he picked him up the third could only smile at this he told Jiraiya and Kakashi to meet him at the hokage tower they nodded and shunshined away to the hokage tower.

**

* * *

**

Hokage tower

"What do you suppose we do Hokage-sama." asked the young Kakashi

"Jiraiya I want you to go and train Naruto outside of the village he will need to be strong so that he can take his father's name I will send Kakashi to help him with his training when he is 10 years old." replied the old hokage.

"I understand but what about the council I doubt they will let Naruto go some will want him dead and others will want to turn him into a human weapon." Sighed Jiraiya

"don't worry about them I'll take care of it just make sure Naruto is back for the last the last year of the academy." said the hokage

"He will have a huge advantage over the other kids you know with both mine and Kakashi's training." smiled Jiraiya.

"He also has the uzumaki sealing power." said the hokage.

"I'll also teach him how to control the kyuubi the seal Minato did is to allow the Kyuubi chakra to fuse with his own so he should learn to control it." said Jiraiya. "Well I guess I'll see you two in a couple of years by the time you see him he'll be stronger than ever." said a smiling Jiraiya.

Hiruzen then dismissed Kakashi he was smiling thinking of how strong Naruto will be when he returns then came the thing that all kage's hated **paperwork.**

**

* * *

**

Konoha council room

The room was full of both shinobi and civilians they were discussing the events that had occurred last night then they all saw the Sandaime walk in and they all went and took their seats.

"We are here to discuss the event that happened last night as many of you may know the Yondaime has died." the room went silent then Hiruzen continued "He died sealing the kyuubi into a new born named Uzumaki Naruto." finished Hiruzen

Many of the civilians called for the boy to be killed at once so that the demon may die.

"**Silence!" **shouted the hokage everyone instantly shut up they all looked at the hokage who sent out a wave of killing intent at them.

"Naruto will be honored as a hero for that is the Yondaime wish for he is the kyuubi's prison not the actual thing he will be trained to be a ninja." Said Hiruzen

"I say that you allow me to take him and turn him into a weapon." proposed Danzo

"You will not I've already decided that he will be trained by Jiraiya who has already taken him and will return in the last year of the academy so that he will make friends."

Everyone was amazed that Jiraiya had taken the boy and will be training with him for so long.

"I will also be sending Hatake Kakashi to help him when the boy turn 10 so he can have a grasp on ninjutsu." said Hiruzen "Jiraiya will also be teaching the boy how to control the kyuubi's chakra. Finished Hiruzen

The council was shocked when they heard that he would be learning how to control the demons chakra. Hirashi then spoke up "Are you sure that is a wise idea having the boy learn to use the Kyuubi's chakra and to be trained by Jiraiya-sama.

"Yes I am sure of it and I will explain during the clan meeting but for now I will pass a law that forbids people from telling the younger generation only Naruto will be allowed to tell them if he see it fit If you break this law you will be executed do I make myself clear" explained the hokage.

Everyone in the room nodded as he motioned for the clan heads to follow him into the other room and dismissed the others.

**

* * *

**

Clan council

**room**

One inside he put up a barrier to prevent people from hearing what they were discussing. "I will now tell you about Naruto's heritage Naruto is the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina." everyone gasped at hearing this

"So the boy is the son of the Yondaime." Asked Fugaku as he was amazed to learn this about the boy

"That is correct that is why I'm having Jiraiya and Kakashi train the boy so that he can learn from both his father's sensei and his student." Answered Hiruzen

"That is all you may know return to your families also keep this a secret we don't want Iwa coming after Naruto is that clear." said the Sandaime as he stood up to leave.


	2. Chapter 2 Rebirth of a hero

**I still don't own Naruto :'(**

**Chapter 2 **

**The Rebirth of a Hero**

**

* * *

**

(Time Skip)

**Outside Konoha Gates **

Five people are seen walking towards Konoha.

"Well Naruto what do you think how does it feel being back at your home village." Smiled Jiraiya. "This is the village that your father and mother gave their lives for to protect everyone in the village.

"I can't explain how amazing it feels to be home and I'll make sure that I will use the gifts that my parents left me to protect this village and be the hero that they wanted me to be then I'll become the greatest hokage ever." Replied an enthusiastic Naruto.

"I positive if Minato-sensei could see you now he would be more then proud of the person you have become otōto-san." said Kakashi while he was still reading his favorite little orange book.

"Do you really think so Kakashi-aniki." asked Naruto.

Kakashi made the U shape with his eye which means he was smiling. "I'm sure of it.

"Come on Naru-chan don't tell me your scared." laughed Tsunade.

"I told you to stop calling me that baa-chan." Yelled Naruto.

"And I told you to stop calling me baa-chan gaki." Ordered Tsunade.

"Please calm down Tsunade-sama." Pleaded Shizune with her master. "Please Naruto-kun apologize to Tsunade-sama." begged Shizune.

"Fine I'm sorry." Naruto said.

"Halt state your name and business being here." Said a hidden chūnin

"It is I Jiraiya I have returned with Hatake Kakashi, Tsunade, her apprentice Shizune, and my apprentice Uzumaki Naruto." Replied Jiraiya the chūnin was stunned to hear this but quickly got out of it.

"Hokage-sama has left orders for you to report to him as soon as you return." said the chūnin.

Tsunade replied. "That's what we were going to do."

The Five of them quickly shunshined away towards the Hokage tower.

**

* * *

**

Hokage Tower

The Sandaime had a boring 11 years he was currently waiting for the day Jiraiya, Naruto, Kakashi would arrive from there traveling and training trip. He was hoping for Naruto to come and take this job away from him he hoped he would last longer than his father did at the job. Then he heard a knock at the door.

"Enter." Ordered Sarutobi.

"Hey there jiji-san how have the years been to you." smiled Naruto. Sarutobi was amazed at the boy in front of him he was 4 feet 10 inches tall he was wearing standard Jōnin attire minus the vest he also whore a robe that was like the Yondaime only it was red with black flames at the bottom he had black fingerless gloves and black sandals he was also wearing Tsunade's necklace. His hair was the same as the as the Yondaime only without the forehead protector.

"Naruto is that you." said a shocked hokage

Tsunade walked in "Yup its Naru-chan alright." Naruto growled at Tsunade.

"Tsunade you're here to."said Sarutobi.

Tsunade smiled. "Yeah well the gaki sort of convinced me to come back here."

**

* * *

**

(Flashback)

A 9 year old Naruto is with Jiraiya when they walk into a restaurant and Jiraiya sees a blond and a brunette with a pig Jiraiya then recognize the blond as Tsunade and walks up to them "Hey Tsunade how you been."

"Jiraiya what are you doing here and who's the gaki." said a surprised Tsunade.

"This Is Naruto My new apprentice and the son of Minato and Kushina." answered Jiraiya.

"Wait you're telling me this is their kid." Yelled Tsunade Jiraiya only nodded Tsunade then looked at the boy a saw that he did look a little like Minato.

"Hey Ero-sennin this is your former teammate Tsunade right."

"Stop calling me that gaki." Jiraiya yelled at Naruto Tsunade laughed at this.

"You told me she has a special hege that allows her to look younger." asked Naruto.

"That's correct Naruto." replied Jiraiya.

"So she's really just an old lady." before he could say more he was punched out of the restaurant.

"Gaki who do you think your calling old lady." Yelled Tsunade.

"Please Tsunade-sama don't do this he is still a little boy." begged Shizune.

Naruto was getting up from the hit when he said "You're strong all right but I'm strong to. He then rushed towards Tsunade and launched his right arm at her head which she easily blocked and threw him outside.

Tsunade then smirked. "If he wants a fight he got one I'll only need one finger.

Jiraiya just sighed. "I wouldn't underestimate him if I were you."

Before she could reply she saw Naruto up on his feet and put his fingers in a cross shape and yelled out. "**Kage bunshin no jutsu.**" then ten Naruto's appeared and charged towards Tsunade who was amazed that he could use a Jōnin level jutsu she then snapped out of it and dispelled all the Naruto's clones and was trying to find the real one.

Then she sees him and one clone behind him she then see that he has a ball of chakra in his hand and instantly knows what it is.

'The Rasengan he knows it I can't that pervert taught him that at such a young age.' thought Tsunade.

Naruto then yelled. "**Rasengan**." he then ran toward Tsunade he was about to hit her when the rasengan disappeared. He was then sent flying by Tsunade who flicked his forehead. Before Naruto could get back up Jiraya stepped in and stopped him and told him they would go stay at a hotel.

**

* * *

**

With Jiraiya and Tsunade

Jiraiya and Tsunade were drinking at a bar. "So what do you think of my latest apprentice." Joked Jiraiya who already knew the answer.

"I was impressed at how strong he was I didn't expect him to know the rasengan how could you teach him that." Tsunade as she sipped her drink.

"Its his birth right to learn that jutsu and he will need it power I have found out about a group of S-class shinobis who are recruiting members to collect the tailed beast it also seems are old teammate Orochimaru has joined the group." replied Jiraiya.

"What their searching for the tailed beast and Orochimaru do you know why they are searching for them," asked Tsunade.

"No I wish I did but there isn't much known about them." answered Jiraiya after that they left not wanting to drink anymore.

**

* * *

**

With Naruto and Shizune

"So Naruto-kun how long have you been Jiraiya-sama apprentice?" asked Shizune.

"Well ever since I was born I have always been with him he says my dad had many enemies so I was sent to travel with him until my last year of the academy then I'll return to Konoha." answered Naruto.

"So you left as soon as you were born." said Shizune.

"Yeah you know what I have right." She just nodded. "Well it seems jiji-san wanted me to be strong so he had Jiraiya take me and train me all these years." said Naruto.

"Well that's because he wants you to be trained by your fathers sensei I'm still amazed that you're the Yondaime's son.

"Yeah I know he also told me that next year jiji-san will send dad's student to train me Hatake Kakashi." smiled Naruto.

"Whose jiji-san?" asked Shizune? "Oh that's the Sandaime. Replied Naruto. Shizune laughed at hearing this. Then they both went to get ready for bed they saw Jiraiya and Tsunade come in and they all went to sleep.

Naruto woke up early that morning he got dresses and went out to train so he could complete the rasengan. "**Kage bunshin no jutsu**." yelled Naruto as he created 20 clones and had them split into groups of two and practice the Rasengan he then started to meditate and after about ten minutes had the clones dispel themselves and got their information about how to do the rasengan. Up in a nearby tree sat three people looking at Naruto train. Both Tsunade and Shizune were amazed.

"Amazing isn't it that's his special training method he has high stamina and high chakra plus the kyuubi's chakra so he can create many clones and keep them up for some time." said Jiraiya.

"Yeah I never imagined using shadow clones that way." answered Tsunade.

"Well this kind of training only works for Naruto." smiled Jiraiya. "Because of the kage bunshin being physical and since when it dispels its memory goes to the original he can train faster than anyone else in less amount of time plus his drive is amazing he wants to make himself stronger to make his parents proud.

Tsunade then jump down from the tree and went to where Naruto was on the floor. Tsunade smiled, "You know your dad did it in one hand right." Naruto stood up.

"Yeah I know but it took dad three years I've only been at it for one week."

Tsunade was shocked. 'He has only been at it for one week and is that far he's better than I thought.' thought Tsunade. "How about I make you a bet." asked Tsunade.

"What kind of bet." replied Naruto?

"If you can make a complete rasengan in a week I'll give you this necklace if you can't you have to give me all your money." Tsunade said pointing at her necklace.

"Why would I want that." asked Naruto.

"Well you said you wanted to be hokage right." Naruto nodded. "Well this belonged to my grandfather the Shodai hokage now would you want It." asked Tsunade.

"Hell yeah you just wait I'll be coming for that necklace soon." replied Naruto as he got back to training. Tsunade smiled at this and walked away.

"So you're putting your trust in him now" asked Jiraiya.

"Yeah when I looked into his eyes he had the same ambition as Nawaki and Dan so I'm going to believe that he can become hokage." answered Tsunade. They then walked toward a local bar.

**

* * *

**

One week later

Naruto was in the forest waiting for Tsunade when they appeared. "You ready to hand over that necklace baa-chan." said Naruto.

"Dammit gaki I told you to stop calling me that." Yelled Tsunade.

"Whatever just watch this **Kage Bunshin no jutsu**." Yelled Naruto as he created a clone and started to gather chakra into his hand. "**Rasengan**." yelled Naruto. As he ran and hit it in a tree leaving a spiral dent in a tree.

"Congratulation Naruto looks like you made a complete rasengan." Congratulated Jiraiya.

"Thanks Ero-sennin I'll be taking that necklace now." said Naruto.

Tsunade smiled and took of her necklace and put it around Naruto and kissed his forehead. "I hope you are able to make your dream come true." After that the four of them started to travel together.

**

* * *

**

End of Flashback

"So that is why you are here Tsunade well I'm glad to have you back." said Sarutobi.

Tsunade smiled. "Well it's good to be back I want to start working at the hospital and teaching medical ninjutsu to shinobis."

"I understand but it will take time to complete the paperwork and the paperwork for all five of you returning." said the Sandaime.

"jiji-san I know a way to beat the paperwork." said Naruto.

"Really tell me now." demanded the Sandaime.

"Its easy all you have to do is use the Kage bunshin technique and have the shadow clones do the work." said Naruto. Everyone in the room was amazed at hearing this.

'I can't believe I didn't think of that Naruto is a genius.' thought Sarutobi. "Naruto you're a genius." said Sarutobi. "Thanks jiji-san." smiled an embarrassed Naruto.

"So Naruto how strong are you." asked the hokage.

"Well I now have a Kekkei Genkai beside the Uzumaki sealing skills." said Naruto.

"Really how did you get it and what is It." asked Sarutobi.

"Well I got it from the kyuubi." Said Naruto

**

* * *

**

Flashback

A five year old Naruto is talking to Jiraiya. "Naruto I want you to meditate for today ok." said Jiraiya.

"Huh but why can't I just train." asked Naruto.

"Gaki this is training for you're mind you need both physical and mental strength to be strong alright." said Jiraiya.

"Okay I got it if it will make me strong then I'll do." said Naruto as he started to meditate.

**

* * *

**

Mindscape

"Where am I it looks like a sewer?" Wondered Naruto.

"**You're in your mind kit**." said a strange demonic voice Naruto didn't recognize. He turned around to find who the voice belonged to and saw none other than the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"You're the kyuubi which means that the kid my dad sealed him in was me.

"That's right Naruto." He turned around to see whose voice that was and saw both of his parents.

"Mom Dad is that you." asked Naruto.

"Yup it's us." said the duo as they walked over and hugged their son.

"**Well isn't this a happy moment why don't you come over here so I can rip you to shreds**." Yelled the kyuubi.

"I have a better idea I know that you don't like that a human was able to control you do right." said Minato.

"**I'm listening**." said the kyuubi. "Well why don't you and my son team up to defeat him." asked minato.

"**Team up with a human like hell I'll do It**." responded the kyuubi. "You can't defeat him alone and with the way my son has been training I know he will be strong plus if he dies you die to." said minato.

"**Hmm he is strong for one so young fine but he must defeat Uchiha Madara do you understand kit**." Said the kyuubi. Naruto nodded and asked.

"Isn't Uchiha Madara dead since he fought against the Shodai hokage?" asked Naruto.

"No he isn't Naruto let me explain." said Kushina.

**

* * *

**

Second flashback

Inside of a hidden cave that is protected by anbu inside is Minato and Kushina who is about to give birth to Naruto. Minato was busy keeping the seal of the kyuubi that was on Kushina in place.

"Come on Naruto come out and you Kyuubi you stay where you are." said Minato. With one final push from Kushina Naruto was out. Biwako who was there told them that it was a healthy boy they were both relieved to hear that. Before they can hold their new baby boy they heard a voice.

"The fourth Hokage Minato step away from the Jinchuuriki or your son dies at the ripe old age of one minute."

(Author note I don't feel like explaining the rest if you want to know read the manga starts chapter 500)

**

* * *

**

End of Second Flashback

"So that bastard Madara is the reason why you are both dead and why the kyuubi attacked and was sealed into me and mom you were a Jinchuuriki." said Naruto.

"Yeah since the only Jinchuuriki of the kyuubi were Uzumaki's and we couldn't put this burden on any one else s we are sorry that this happened." said Kushina.

"We also knew that he would return and you would need the kyuubi's power to defeat him." said Minato.

"Okay so kyuubi are we going to be partners or what." asked Naruto.

"**As long as you defeat Uchiha Madara and when you are going to die you must pass me to one of your family members**." said the kyuubi. Naruto nodded.

"**Alright When you release the seal my chakra will start to mix with yours more you will also have all your senses heighten and you will be smarter, stronger, and faster**." said the kyuubi. "**you will also be able to use all five elements and mix them together and you have super healing powers also you can see through and copy ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu like the Uchiha's Sharingan only you always have it on since it's because of your brain and can copy Kekkei Genkai**." continue the kyuubi. "**Also it will become your Kekkei Genkai and you will be able to pass on your abilities to your mate and kids also your Uzumaki skills as well are you ready**."

Naruto nodded. "**Good say goodbye to your parents their chakra is almost gone and remove the seal**." said the kyuubi.

Naruto said goodbye to his parent and told them he would surpass his father and become the greatest hokage ever and be the hero they always wanted him to be. He then removed the seal and was hit with a huge amount of pain and passed out from it.

He woke up the next day in a hotel room. He got up and went toward the bathroom he went to the mirror and saw that he was a little taller than yesterday. "The kyuubi also made me taller cool." Jiraiya then stepped into the room.

"Looks like your awake what exactly happened to you." asked Jiraiya. Naruto explained all that happened when he was in his mind. "So you have a Kekkei Genkai that makes the Sharingan look like nothing." said Jiraiya. Naruto nodded. "Well looks like I now have to up your training.

**

* * *

**

End of Flashback

"Well that is very impressive Naruto." smiled Sarutobi.

"Yup and because of it I was able to learn a lot of jutsu that everyone taught me." said Naruto.

"Okay Naruto I want you to take this note to Umino Iruka he is the sensei at the academy so show him some respect Naruto." said Sarutobi. Naruto was already at the window.

"I will jiji-san but I'm going to make a quick pit stop to my dad's head is that alright."

Everyone smiled. "Of course it is Naruto you can go up their anytime you want." said Sarutobi.

"Thanks jiji-san well I'll see you guys later." said a happy Naruto.

"So what level would you put him in." asked the Sandaime.

"Well speed and stamina at high chūnin low jōnin his stealth anbu his chakra level high jōnin maybe kage his chakra control would be chunin ninjutsu and taijutsu would be high chunin low jōnin his genjutsu would be chunin level." said Jiraiya. "Overall I would put him at low jōnin level all he needs is to improve his genjutsu and chakra control but you just wait he will be taking your job from you in no time." Smirked Jiraiya.

"I hope so I'm getting to old for this job but now thanks to Naruto idea of using the kage bunshin I will no longer have to worry too much about all the paperwork." smiled the Sandaime.

**

* * *

**

To Naruto

Naruto is on top of the fourth hokage's head. "Hey dad looks like I'm back home I will make you and mom even more proud of me just wait." said Naruto.

"Even if the people think that I'm a monster I will protect the village and villagers with my life and I won't die until I become hokage and surpass you dad you can believe it." said Naruto as he jumped off and headed toward the academy.

**

* * *

**

At the academy

All the kids were talking except a few like Nara Shikamaru who was sleeping. Akimichi Choji who was eating a bag of chips. Aburame Shino who was just sitting there. Huyga Hinata who was next to him also being quiet. Uchiha Sasuke who was brooding. Then there were others like Inuzuka Kiba who was playing with his puppy Akamaru. Yamanaka Ino who was arguing about sitting next to Sasuke with Haruno Sakura.

Then Iruka came in to the room. "Alright everyone be quiet." Said Iruka. But they just kept talking. "**I said be quiet**." yelled Iruka everyone quickly shut upped but before Iruka could continue there was a knock at the door. "Enter." Iruka said.

Then the door opened and Naruto walked in all the girls were eyeing the blond that walked in and the guys were angry that he was getting all the looks. Naruto walked over and gave Iruka the note he read it and was amazed at what it said. 'This kid has the kyuubi sealed in him and he was training with Jiraiya-sama he must be at a whole other level from the other but it says he wants him to make friends well I guess he is now my student.' thought Iruka. "Well everyone looks like we got a new student." said Iruka.

"What hey why does he get to come in this late when the rest of us have been here so long that isn't fair." yelled Kiba.

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru as he only lifted his head to see the boy.

"Probably just another dobe who isn't even worth my time." said Sasuke.

"Well why don't you introduce yourself so that everyone can know you better okay." asked Iruka.

"Ok my name is Uzumaki Naruto. My dad I can't tell you about since it's an S-class secret my mom is Uzumaki Kushina who was the heir to the whirlpool village which is now destroyed they both lived here though. I was told that my parents had enemies so for my entire life I've spent it traveling and learning from my godfather Jiraiya of the Sannin to keep me out of danger. Besides that I love ramen and training. I hate people who judge before they get to know someone, and the three minutes you have to wait for instant ramen. I like girls who are strong so when they go on a mission I know they are safe. And finally my dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever and surpass my father."

He then looked at Iruka. "Iruka-sensei do you mind if I explain about my clan it has to with konoha's history. Iruka just nodded. "Well the Uzumaki clan were skilled in Fuuinjutsu which is sealing jutsu but because of this people feared us and attacked are village but we are good friends with Konoha Iruka-sensei do you mind turning around." said Naruto Iruka did so. "That swirl in the back of the vest is the Uzumaki clan crest you see the Uzumaki and Senju clan were distance relatives and the Shodai hokage wife was an Uzumaki another thing the Uzumaki clan has is long life span we live longer than most The only Uzumaki still alive are me and Tsunade of the Sannin." Finished Naruto as everyone in the room was amazed but some didn't believe it.

"Why don't I show you what I can do but I'll need a lovely volunteer many girls raised up their hands. Naruto then picked out a platinum blonde with light blue eyes dressed in purple. "Your name is Yamanaka Ino right." asked Naruto.

"Yes but how did you know that." said Ino.

"My godfather is the leader of the spy network for Konoha and I did some research on the people in my class." said Naruto. "And you interested me the most Ino-chan." whispered Naruto in a seductive tone into Ino's ear she then blushed at this.

"Okay you know the Shintenshin no Jutsu right." she just nods not trusting her voice okay try and use it on me. Naruto then made a seal and placed it on his arm

Ino then yelled. "**Shintenshin no Jutsu**. Nothing happened and everyone was amazed except a brooding Sasuke. After that Iruka told him to sit down he then walked over and sat right next to Ino who then blushed again.

"Hey Ino-chan I hope you don't mind me sitting next to you." Whispered Naruto into Ino's ear. Ino heart almost stopped for a second.

"I d-don't mind at all Naruto." stuttered Ino.

"Please call me Naruto-kun okay Ino-chan." Whispered Naruto

After a boring lesson was over it was time for lunch.

"Naruto-kun would you like to join me for lunch." asked Ino.

"Sure I would love to join you for lunch Ino-chan." answered Naruto. They then walked over toward Shikamaru who was watching the clouds and Choji who was eating potato chips.

"Naruto these are my friends Shikamaru and Choji." said Ino.

"Hey there nice to me you two." said Naruto.

"Hey nice to meet you." said Shikamaru.

"Hi there would you like some chips." asked Choji.

"No thanks I'm good but I do need to do something." said Naruto. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**." yelled Naruto as two toads appeared one was a small orange toad with blue markings around his eyes and lips and had a blue vest. The other was small yellow toad with orange markings around his eyes and lips and the same blue vest.

"Hey there Naruto what's up." said Gamakichi.

"Nothing much just thought I would tell you were in Konoha." replied Naruto Gamakichi then jumped on top of Naruto's head.

"Naruto do you have any snacks." asked Gamatatsu.

"Yeah here you go." said Naruto giving Gamatatsu some of his lunch.

"Thank you Naruto." thanked Gamatatsu.

Ino then asked. "Naruto-kun who are these guys."

"They are the sons of the toad chief Gamakichi and Gamatatsu guys these are my new friends Ino- chan, Shikamaru, and Choji." said Naruto. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino then came over and sat next to them.

"Hey there my name is Kiba." said Kiba.

"My name is Shino."Said Shino.

"M-my n-name I-is H-Hinata." Stuttered Hinata.

"Hi it's nice to meet you all Hinata are you ok you're not sick are you." said Naruto. He then put his hand on her forehead and she fainted everyone tried to wake her up she finally did after lunch.

**

* * *

**

After class

The seven of them were walking out when they saw a group of people talking they walked over to see what was happening they saw their parents talking to the Hokage Jiraiya Tsunade Kakashi and Shizune.

"Hey there jiji-san ero-sennie baa-chan Kakashi-aniki Shizune-neechan." said Naruto They all turned around and to see the seven kids.

"Dammit gaki stop calling me that." yelled Jiraiya and Tsunade. Everyone started to laugh at this.

"So Naruto how was your first day at the academy." asked the hokage.

"It was really fun I made some good friends." replied Naruto. The rest of the time was spent with them introducing themselves and Naruto telling them about his training. Then Naruto asked if the seven of them could go get ramen the hokage said he would join them and everyone could go back to their home he would keep the kids safe. They all agreed that if the Hokage was watching them it would be alright.

"So where would you guys want to go." asked the hokage.

"Let's go get some ramen." said Naruto.

"Naruto we should go somewhere everyone wants to go to." said Sarutobi.

"Okay jiji-san." said Naruto.

"It's okay Hokage-sama its Naruto's first day back we should let him go wherever right guys." said Ino.

"Yeah its fine." said everyone.

"Thanks everyone lets go." smiled Naruto.

They then went to a ramen shop the hokage recommended Ichiraku. They then sat down and ordered ramen everyone ordered one except Naruto and Choji who ordered seven bowls. Everyone was amazed that Naruto ate that much.

"Naruto how can you eat so much food." asked Ino.

"Well Ino-chan as a shinobi we can burn through calories faster then we can eat so we have to eat right jiji-san." said Naruto.

"That's correct Naruto as shinobi we do not need diets and such as normal civilians." replied Sarutobi. Ino looked embarrassed that she had gone through many diets.

Naruto saw this. "Don't worry Ino-chan I'll help you train and make you stronger if you want."

Ino then remembered that Naruto said that he liked strong girls and this could be her alone time with Naruto. "Sure Naruto I would really like that."

"Hey can we train with you guys it would be great." asked Kiba.

"Sure why not you don't mind do you Ino-chan." said Naruto. Ino was a little mad that she lost her alone time with Naruto but she knew it wasn't fair to have him all to herself.

"Its okay Naruto I don't mind."

" alright why don't we all meet at training ground seven after class no one is using it right jiji-san." said Naruto.

"Nope I give you permission but Kakashi or someone will be watching you okay," said the hokage.

After everyone was finished the hokage paid the bill and they all said goodbye with one Shikamaru saying the training would be Troublesome. The only people that were left were the Sandaime, Naruto, and Ino. The hokage then gave him a note to where he would be living for the time being and said goodbye saying he had to get back to work.

"Hey Ino-chan do you know where this place is." He said while handing the note to Ino.

"No way Naruto-kun this place is right next to my house come on I'll show you the way." smiled Ino.

"You know what Ino-chan I think I'm going to love it here." said Naruto.

"That's good to hear Naruto-kun what do you like most about living in Konoha." asked Ino.

"That I get to live next to the cutest girl in all of Konoha." said Naruto as they walked up to her door Ino only blushed at this.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Ino-chan." said Naruto as he was ready to walk home.

"Thank you for walking me home Naruto-kun." said Ino as she kissed him on the cheek and ran upstairs to her room.

Naruto stood their frozen for a second then he noticed someone at the window and saw what he thought must be Ino's mother and she smiled and winked at him. He then blushed and walked to his house.

Izumi then walked to her daughter's room. "So Ino who is your new boyfriend." joked Izumi.

"Mom Naruto-kun is just a friend." yelled Ino at her mother.

"So that's Naruto your father told me he came back today from his training trip." said Izumi. "And you're already calling him Naruto-kun you must really like him."

"Maybe I like him a little he is nice and sweet and he said he was going to help us train to be strong." replied Ino.

"Well I'm glad he makes you happy because I want lots of grandbabies." laughed Izumi.

"**MOM**." yelled Ino as her mom closed the door.

**With Naruto**

Naruto walked into his new house and saw how big it was a full size kitchen stalked with sealing scrolls filled with food. A huge bedroom with a king-size bed. Also a library filled with scrolls and books. I also had an extra bedroom. 'Yup I'm defiantly going to like here.' thought Naruto.

'**It looks like an okay place plus it looks like you already found yourself a mate kit**.' said the kyuubi.

'Ino isn't my mate.' Naruto yelled at the kyuubi. 'I've been wondering what took you so long.' said Naruto.

"**Well I'm just here to tell you to be careful remember people will try to hurt you to get to me**.' said the kyuubi.

'Yeah I know I'll be careful well I'm going to bed.' Yawned Naruto. He then fell asleep on his new bed.

**Next morning Council Meeting**

"I would like to welcome back Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Shizune to Konoha." said the hokage as they walked up.

"Thanks Hokage-sama but I'll be leaving soon but I will return in two years for the chunin exams." said Jiraiya.

"I understand Tsunade you and your apprentice will be leading the hospital and training shinobis right." said the hokage.

"That is correct Hokage-sama." replied Tsunade. And Kakashi you would like to take a team if I'm not mistaken next year that is correct." asked the Hokage.

"That is correct hokage-sama." replied Kakashi.

"I would also like to state that as of yesterday Uzumaki Naruto has become an academy student of Konoha." Said Sarutobi.

Some of the villagers were angry when hearing the boy's name. "Hokage-sama may I say something." said Hiashi.

"Yes you may Hiashi." said the hokage.

"After meeting Naruto-san yesterday I can say he is a good kid." said Hiashi.

"Yes my son told me that he is going to help train his friends." said Shibi.

"Yes Shikamaru even looked a little excited about the training I think he is a great person to have in konoha." said Skikaku.

"That's good to hear do you all agree." asked the hokage. All the clan heads nodded well that is all for the meeting. They all stood up and said goodbye and left the hokage was happy that Naruto was doing so great.

(Author note I have decided to make it Naru/ino and Naru/saku)


	3. Chapter 3 academy days

**I have decided to make it a naru/ino and naru/saku. **

**Chapter 3 academy days**

**I still don't own naruto **

**

* * *

**

Yamanaka house

Ino woke up early this morning went and took her shower and changes and brushed her hair.

"Sweetie do you want anything for breakfast." yelled Izumi.

"Dear you know she won't she is probably on another diet." said Inoichi

"Yeah mom can you please serve me some." yelled Ino as she was coming downstairs.

"What princess I thought you were on one of your diets." asked Inoichi.

"Not anymore I learned that if you're a shinobi and training you burn calories faster than you can gain them so there is no use for diets." replied Ino as she begun eating. Inoichi was very impressed with his daughter.

"You wouldn't be doing for Naruto would you sweetie." said Izumi. Ino just blushed and ran out of the house.

Inoichi looked at his wife. "I thought she liked the Uchiha."

"Not since yesterday it looks she likes Naruto now." said Izumi.

"That's good to hear I never liked that Uchiha I only put up with him to make Ino happy." said Inoichi "Well I'm glad that she is happy besides the hokage says in a few years he will be hokage."

"Really he is that strong." asked Izumi.

"Yea he is high chunin low jōnin level already he has a special training method that speeds up his training and some kind of Kekkei Genkai." said Inoichi.

"He also seems like a nice boy that will take good care of Ino and give me lots of grandbabies.' said Izumi.

"What no wait he will not defile my princess." yelled Inoichi while Izumi just laughed.

**

* * *

**

Naruto's house

Naruto had just finished eating breakfast and getting ready to leave for school when his doorbell rang he checked what chakra signature it was he smiled and opened the door. "Good morning Ino-chan how did you sleep."

"I slept fine Naruto-kun thanks for asking how about you." said Ino.

"I slept great ready for school." she just nodded. "Okay I'm just going to grab a scroll aha here it is okay lets go." said Naruto as they started walking.

"Naruto-kun why are you bringing a scroll to school." asked Ino.

"Well Ino-chan it's because this is a sealing scroll it has all of the things we will need for our training today.' answered Naruto.

"Okay Naruto-kun so what kind of training will it be." said Ino.

"You will have to wait and see it is a surprise." whispered Naruto into Ino ear as they made it to the academy.

**

* * *

**

Academy

Mizuki had just come back from his vacation to learn that the demon child is now in the academy. 'This could be my chance to get rid of that damn demon brat.' thought Mizuki. 'I will become a hero for killing the kyuubi even if Jiraiya-sama trained him he is still no match for a chunin I will get rid of him during the taijutsu spar today.'

Naruto and Ino then walked into the room they both walked over to their friends and reminded them that they would be going to training ground seven.

"Troublesome blonde we all remember besides were going together." said Shikamaru who lifted his head and then put it back down.

"Shikamaru were going to be a ninja in a year quit being so lazy." Nagged Ino.

"What makes you think you guys are good enough to become ninja you guys are all weak." said Sasuke as his fan club followed behind him.

"Be quite Sasuke Naruto-kun is way better than you could ever be.' said Ino.

"Take that back Ino-pig Sasuke-kun is the best besides what are you doing with them anyways I thought you liked Sasuke-kun." said Ino.

"Well forehead I figured out that Sasuke doesn't care about anyone but himself." said Ino.

"Why don't you go to your seat we will settle this in today's test ok Sasuke-teme." said Naruto.

"You will see that you are nothing compared to me dobe." said Sasuke.

Iruka and Mizuki then walked into the classroom. "Okay everyone to your seat". said Iruka. "Today we will be learning about the bunshin we will also be having a taijutsu spar with either me or Mizuki." "So who would like to explain what a bunshin is and perform one for the class." asked Iruka. Naruto then raised his hand. "Okay Naruto why don't you come up and explain it and show us.

"Are techniques that create a copy of the user or objects used by them. The standard CloneTechnique is considered the most basic of basic ninjutsu. Despite this, bunshinjutsu are very versatile and useful, and are often used to distract or fool enemies into thinking that they have delivered a critical or fatal hit to the user, leaving the enemy vulnerable." explained Naruto.

"The various villages have created their own characteristic forms of bunshinjutsu. Besides these, there are a dozens of other bunshinjutsu in existence, some of which are extraordinarily difficult to use" said Naruto. "Konoha special bunshin would be the kage bunshin it creates a solid clone which can use ninjutsu taijutsu and genjutsu."

"it splits your chakra into as many clones that you make It is a jōnin level jutsu and b-rank it also has its more powerful form which is Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu it is a Kinjutsu because you can die from chakra exhaustion." explained Naruto. Naruto then put his fingers in a cross shape. "**Kage bunshin no jutsu**." yelled Naruto.

Ten Naruto then appeared out of some smoke. "Also if one of your clones dispels you get all its memory it is good for scouting." said naruto.

"Thank you Naruto you can dispel your clones now great job on explaining It." complimented Iruka. "Alright why don't we go and do the sparing session." said Iruka.

During the spar they had to get a hit in they had three minutes some were able to make it while others weren't when it was Sasuke turn Mizuki went easy on him and got hit in a minute his fan girls were congratulating him he then walked up to Naruto.

"Beat that dobe." smirked Sasuke. It was then Naruto turn.

"Iruka I forgot to get a grade sheet for Naruto could you please go get one I will spar Naruto." said Mizuki. Iruka then went inside to get the paper when he was inside he yelled.

"Begin." Naruto then ran forward when he was close enough he was stabbed by a poison kunai.

"Die demon brat." Said Mizuki. Iruka came out to see Mizuki stab Naruto

Ino then yelled. "**Naruto -kun!**" As he was about to hit the floor he smiled and puffed away then everyone was wondering what happened when they remembered the lesson.

"A kage bunshin but when did he create It." said Mizuki as he was trying to find Naruto.

"I'm up here." yelled Naruto who was up a tree. Everyone turned and saw him they were relieve to see he was okay.

"Naruto-kun your all right thanks Kami." said Ino.

"Don't worry Ino-chan I'm fine." smiled Naruto at her. He then jumped of the tree branch and landed a few feet away from Mizuki. "Well Mizuki let the real fight begin." said Naruto.

He then disappeared only to reappear in front of Mizuki he went for a kick to the head which Mizuki could just barely block the hit. He tried to hit Naruto in the face but his hand was caught and then Naruto punched him in the gut. He then sent his knee into Mizuki's face. He was sent flying straight into a tree the impact of the tree made him fall unconscious.

Everyone was speechless Naruto had just defeated a chunin easily.

'Why does that dobe have that kind of power it should belong to me I'm an Uchiha.' thought Sasuke. Then and anbu came down from a nearby tree as Mizuki was waking up.

"Mizuki you are under arrest for attacking a civilian you will be sent to Morino Ibiki immediately." said the anbu.

"What no I will be a hero I will kill the demon once in for all you." screamed Mizuki as he pointed to Naruto. "You demon brat you should just die do you hear me you are the."

but before he could continue naruto just smiled "I've know about fur ball since I was five years old Ero-sennin and fur ball told me that idiots like you would blame me for something I didn't do and I told them I would make them see me as the hero my parents wanted me to be." said Naruto.

Everyone was wondering what the heck they were talking about but before they could find out more the anbu knocked Mizuki unconscious and shunshined away. Naruto then shunshined to his friends and Ino hugged him.

"Naruto-kun that was amazing you defeated a chunin and you're still in the academy." said Ino.

"Yeah but what the heck were you guys talking about and whose fur ball." asked Shikamaru.

"I can't tell you guys yet it's an S-class secret." replied Naruto.

"I think now would be a good time to take a lunch break I need to go speak with the hokage." said Iruka as he shunshined toward the hokage's office. Sasuke then walked up to Naruto with his league of fan girls following him.

"Dobe teach me that jutsu you used right now." demanded Sasuke.

"Can't you don't have enough chakra to do it so it would e a waste of time to teach you it when you can't use It." said Naruto. Sasuke then grabbed Naruto by the collar by now everyone was watching this.

"Don't lie to me if you can do it then I can do it one hundred times better I am an Uchiha." Naruto then grabbed Sasuke arm and put it to his back.

"I said no so I'm not going to teach you It." said Naruto.

Sakura then said. "Naruto let go of Sasuke-kun."

"Wow the high and mighty Sasuke needs a fan girl to fight his battles." said Ino. Everyone started laughing at this and Naruto then released Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun are you alright." asked a worried Sakura.

"Leave me alone Sakura you've been a pain in the ass since day one I don't and will never like you got it." yelled Sasuke. Sakura then started to cry and ran towards the bathroom Ino decided to comfort her former friend.

**

* * *

**

In the bathroom

"Sakura are you in here please answer it's me Ino." said Ino.

"Go away I don't want to talk." replied Sakura from a stall.

"Sakura Sasuke is a jerk you need to find a guy who likes you and will treat you well." said Ino as she entered the stall.

"Ino (sniff) didn't (sniff) you like Sasuke (sniff) to what changed you.

"That's easy Naruto-kun he paid attention to me and liked me and he is the nicest guy ever." replied Ino.

"Naruto does seem really nice and strong you're lucky he likes you." said Sakura.

"You know Sakura Naruto is the last of his clan so he can marry two girls I wouldn't mind sharing him if it was with you but on one condition we have to become friend's again." said Ino.

Sakura couldn't believe it not only did she want to be friends but is willing to share the guy she likes she started to cry again.

"It would be great to be friends again but are you sure he will accept having two girlfriends and how do you know we won't fight for him." asked Sakura."

"Because Naruto has a big enough heart for the two of us and he will have to promise to spend the same amount of time with the two of us okay." smiled Ino as Sakura nodded they hugged and walked to rejoin the others.

**

* * *

**

Outside

Naruto and his group were waiting for Ino and Sakura to see if she was okay when they saw them come out of the building.

"Ino-chan Sakura are you okay." asked Naruto.

"Yes I'm fine now Ino and I talked and I now realize that Sasuke is just a jerk." replied Sakura.

"Me and Sakura are also friends again Is it okay if she joins us for training." said Ino.

"It's okay with me what about you guys." asked Naruto.

"Sure it's okay by us." said everyone.

**

* * *

**

After school

Naruto and the gang were on their way to training ground seven to begin their after school training. After about five minutes of walking they made it to training ground seven. Naruto then sensed a familiar chakra signature.

"Yo Kakashi-aniki." said Naruto as Kakashi shunshined in front of them.

"Yo otōto-san so these are your new friends." asked Kakashi. Everyone was wondering who the man with the slanted forehead protector on his left eye was and how he knew Naruto.

"Naruto-kun who is this guy and are you related." asked Ino.

"This is Hatake Kakashi anbu captain and he taught me for my last year of traveling no we are not related but his sensei was my dad and he always considered aniki like his son." said Naruto.

"Kakashi-aniki can I tell them who my dad is." asked Naruto.

"I guess if you trust them to keep the secret then you may tell them." replied Kakashi. Naruto smiled. "I do trust them remember guys this is a S-class secret so you can't tell anyone the only people who know are ero-sennie, jiji-san, baa-chan, Shizune-neechan, Kakashi-aniki, and the clan heads ok." said Naruto.

"Wait our parents already know who your dad is." asked Kiba. Naruto nodded.

"My dad is Namikaze Minato Konoha's Yellow flash and the Yondaime hokage."

Everyone couldn't believe what they had just heard that there new friend is actually the son of the Yondaime.

"Wait I thought the Yondaime didn't have a son or was even married." Said Shikamaru.

"Well I told you yesterday that my parents had many enemies especially Iwa so they kept the marriage and birth a secret the only ones who knew were jiji-san, his wife, ero-sennie, and Kakashi-aniki." "That's the reason they wanted me to train with ero-sennie because he taught my dad." said Naruto.

"I also have a special Kekkei Genkai that was given to me from fur ball I can tell you about the Kekkei Genkai but not about fur ball for some time ok." said Naruto. It has the same abilities as the Uchiha's Sharingan only it's not a doujutsu and I can use all five chakra elements and combine them also my abilities are heighten and I can also pass it to my wife and kids." said Naruto as Ino and Sakura blushed from the word wife and Hinata fainted.

After about ten minutes Hinata woke up and Naruto took out his scroll and poured chakra into it and than twenty weights for the arm and twenty for the legs puffed out.

"Here everyone put two of these on your arms and then put two of these on your legs." Said Naruto as he passed them around. "These are weights all you have to do is pour chakra into them to make them heavier see." Said Naruto as he showed them his weights and poured chakra into them. "The more chakra you pour the heavier they become.

Everyone did the same as Naruto and pumped chakra into their weights and they felt their arm and legs get heavier and slumped down.

"I know it hurts but with this your strength speed and stamina will increase." Said Naruto. "Okay I want you guys to run five times around the village." Said Naruto.

"What their no way we can do that with these weights on." yelled Kiba.

"You better run fast because I will be tailing you and if you fall behind I will send you with someone who will kill you with excise" said Kakashi

Almost on cue a green blur goes toward Kakashi and sends a kick at him only to have it blocked by Naruto.

"Gia what are you doing here." Asked Kakashi.

"I heard that you returned and thought I would challenge you to a spar." Said Gia.

"Gia-sensei wait up don't just run of like that." Yelled Tenten. Then she and her teammates Neji and Rock Lee jumped from the trees.

"I am sorry but I will show you all the power of my **YOUTH **lets fight Kakashi." Said Gia.

"Did you say something?" Asked Kakashi as a little orange book instantly appeared. Gia then started ranting about Kakashi and his hip ways.

"Excuse me but can we hurry this up me and my friends need to get back to our training." Said Naruto. Gia then looked at the kids and saw them all wearing weights.

"How long have you guys been wearing weights?" Asked Gia.

"Well I have been wearing them for about a year ago when Kakashi-aniki gave them to me and everyone else just barely got them today.

"Lee I want you to spar against this boy shows him you're **YOUTHFUL FLAMES**." Said Gia.

"Yes Gia-sensei." Yelled a genin who was dressed exactly like Gia minus the vest and had bandages around his arms named Lee.

"You can't just demand a fight with Naruto-kun." Said Ino.

"That's right Naruto-kun was going to help us train." Said Sakura she then blushed for calling adding kun suffix to Naruto name. Naruto saw this and smiled.

"It's okay Sakura you can call me Naruto-kun as long as I can call you Sakura-chan and I accept your sparring match." Lee was staring at Sakura then he ran up to her and said.

"Hello my name is Rock Lee and I like you would you like to be my girlfriend." asked Lee

"I'm sorry but I like another boy." Said Sakura as she was looking at Naruto. Both Lee and Naruto saw that she was looking at Naruto.

"Let us have our match the winner will get to be Sakura-chan's boyfriend." Said Lee.

"I will fight you but Sakura decides who she wants to be with you can't make someone like you." Said Naruto.

Sakura smiled Naruto wants her to decide who she wants to be with. 'He is really nice to me.' Thought Sakura.

"What did I tell you Sakura Naruto is so nice and by the looks of things our plan will work?" whispered Ino into Sakura's ear.

"Yeah Ino you were right about Naruto he is really sweet." Said Sakura.

Lee then ran toward Naruto at incredibility fast speed and aimed a kick to Naruto head. But Naruto was able to see Lee's kick come and blocked it with his arm. Lee then flipped backward and got in his Goken stance Naruto then ran toward Lee with the same incredibility fast speed as him and aimed for his chest only to be blocked by Lee.

"You're really good Lee I forgot to introduce myself my name is Uzumaki Naruto." Said Naruto. After Gia heard the boys name he was amazed to hear this was the Jinchūriki and was trained by Jiraiya and Kakashi."

"Lee take your weights of." Yelled Gia. Lee did as he was told and took of the weights on his legs they fell and left a small crater. He then ran toward Naruto at blinding speed and kicked him and sent him flying.

"**Naruto-kun**." Yelled both Ino and Sakura as Naruto hit a tree. Naruto then got up.

"If you're going to take your weights off then I will to." Said Naruto as he took of his weights and let them fall where they left another crater in the ground. After that both Naruto and Lee ran at each other with blinding speed and matched blow for blow. It had turned into a full blown Taijutsu battle after about ten minutes of them exchanging blows they both stopped.

"I can't believe he is as good as taijutsu as Lee." Said Tenten.

"That was a great match Naruto-kun but why didn't you use any jutsu." Asked Lee.

"Because I know that you can't use jutsu so you make up for it with Taijutsu so I wanted to test how good you are and you are really strong." Said Naruto.

"Well Lee it looks like you have found a rival now you must train harder so you can fight him when he is using jutsu that's all for today team." Said Gia.

"Yes Gia-sensei." Yelled his team. They then left the training ground.

"Well now that that's over let's start your training so go run five times around the village." Said Kakashi. Naruto then walked over and grabbed his weights and poured more chakra into them.

"Alright that feel heavier so I guess it's time to start." Said Naruto.

"Naruto aren't you tired you just fought that guy." Said Choji.

"Don't worry I'm fine I have high stamina so I'll be ok." Said Naruto.

Sakura then walked up to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for caring about my feelings Naruto-kun." Said Sakura. Naruto blushed a little.

"It was nothing Sakura-chan." Naruto then walked over to talk to Kakashi and Ino walked up to Sakura.

"So Sakura it looks like everything is going well we might be able to get Naruto-kun to be ours by the end of the week." Whispered Ino. Sakura blushed when she heard about Naruto becoming theirs.

"Hey Ino-chan Sakura-chan are you ready to go." Yelled Naruto. They walked over and rejoined the group and got ready to run.

They then headed of running to the end of the village during the second run around the village everyone except Naruto who was going slowly was getting tired but if they stopped Kakashi would throw a kunai at them. Ino was jumping from branch to branch when she slipped and fall. Naruto saw her slip and went to catch her.

Ino thought she would hit the ground but didn't feel the ground she opened her eyes and saw Naruto who caught her bridal style and smile at her.

"Are you ok Ino-chan your not hurt are you." Asked Naruto. Ino put her arms around Naruto's neck and kissed him after a few seconds she stopped.

"Thank you for saving me Naruto-kun." Said Ino. Naruto had a deep red blush on his face he was about to say something when he saw Kakashi throw a kunai at them and he started running while still carrying her.

'Naruto is so nice and strong I can't believe how tone his muscles are.' Thought Ino as she started blushing.

"You know Naruto-kun that was my first kiss." said Ino.

"It was mine to Ino-chan." said Naruto.

After they had gotten away from Kakashi Naruto put Ino down even though he didn't want to put her down and Ino didn't want to leave Naruto's arm.

"Come on Ino-chan we have to catch up with everyone else." Said Naruto. They then started running to catch up They soon caught up with the rest of the group.

After about thirty minutes they had finally finished running and were resting.

"Okay guys now we need to do fifty pushups, sit-ups ect…" Naruto said.

Everyone groaned but Kakashi showed up and they went straight to training. After they had finished everyone was really tired Kakashi was impressed that they did all of the training.

"Good work on your training today how about I treat you guys to some barbecue." Said Kakashi.

Choji instantly got up from the word barbecue and was ready to go eat. Everyone was hungry so they got up and started walking toward the barbecue restaurant. When they got their they took their seats and ordered Ino and Sakura were on either side of Naruto everyone was eating more than they had ever eaten.

"I guess you were right about burning a lot of calories Naruto. Said Kiba.

After they had finished eating they decided to call it a day and go home Naruto told them all to keep their weights on.

"Sakura do you want to stay at my house tonight." Asked Ino.

"Sure Ino that would be great." Replied Sakura.

"Alright then I'll walk you ladies home I live next Ino so we can talk on the way there." Said Naruto.

"Wait you live next door to Ino Naruto-kun." Said Sakura as they started walking and naruto smiled and nodded.

They walked for a little bit until Ino decided to ask Naruto a question "Naruto-kun can I ask you something."

"Sure Ino-chan what is it." Asked Naruto.

"Well Naruto-kun Sakura and I really like you and we wanted to know if we could go out on a date we are ok with sharing you." Said Ino.

"Yeah Naruto-kun could we maybe go on a date one day." Said Sakura.

"I would love to go on a date with you two but there is something that I can't tell you about yet and people might hate you for it." "I will tell you what it is when we graduate from the academy and if you still want to go on a date I would gladly go with you two." Said Naruto.

"You promise." Said both of them.

"Yeah I promise and I never break my promises." Said Naruto. They both went to either sides of him and wrapped their arms around Naruto's arms and placed their heads on his shoulders. After a few more minutes of walking they made it to Ino's house.

"Thank you for walking us to my house Naruto-kun." Said Ino as she started kissing him.

"Yes thank you Naruto-kun." Said Sakura as she did the same as Ino and kissed him. 'Wow Naruto-kun is a good kisser.' Thought Sakura. Izumi was at the window watching and decided to meet her daughter's and her friend's new boyfriend and opened the door.

"Well Ino Sakura why don't you two introduce me to your new boyfriend." Teased Izumi.

"Mom what are you doing spying on us." Yelled Ino.

"I just wanted to meet the boy who has made Ino completely forget about the Uchiha." Said Izumi.

"Hello Izumi-san my name is Uzumaki Naruto it is a pleasure to meet you." Said Naruto.

"It's nice to meet you to Naruto-kun my husband has told me good about you would you like to join us for dinner." Said Izumi.

"I'm sorry I can't I have to go train but thank you." Said Naruto.

"But we just came back from training and you also spared against that kid Lee aren't you tired." Said Sakura.

"Actually that was a light warm up for me I have a special way to train with it I can train faster than anyone else." Said Naruto he then kissed them both on the cheek and shunshined back to the training ground.

"Well Sakura will you be joining us for dinner." Asked Izumi Sakura nodded. "Why don't you call your mom and tell her you will be staying with us tonight." Said Izumi as Sakura went to call her mom.

**

* * *

**

With Naruto

"Alright first of let's put some more chakra on these weights." Said Naruto as he started pumping more chakra into his weights. "There that should be good okay time for the real training. **Kage Bunshin no jutsu**." Yelled Naruto as fifty clones appeared and so did Kakashi.

"Well it looks like you're ready to begin." Said Kakashi.

"Yeah okay twenty of you go and work on your chakra control and the rest are with me practicing the Chidori." Said Naruto.

Alright Naruto remember you have to be careful try not to go overboard this time ok." Said Kakashi as he left.

**

* * *

**

At the Yamanaka house

"So Sakura when did you start liking Naruto-kun." Asked Izumi.

"Today Sasuke was a jerk and yelled at me Ino came and talked to me about forgetting about Sasuke." Said Sakura. "She then told me how nice Naruto-kun was and asked me if I wanted to share Naruto-kun with her and be friends and I said yes." "Then when we were at the training field this guy asked me out and I said I like another boy." "Then the boy challenged Naruto to a fight and the winner got to be my boyfriend." "Naruto told him that he would fight but he said I get to chose who I want to be with he cared about my feelings that's when I really fell in love with him."

"That's nice so how much do you know about Naruto-kun." Asked Izumi.

"Well he told us today who his dad being the Yondaime and that he has a Kekkei Genkai and that daddy already knew did you know about it mom." Asked Ino.

"Yes I know about it your father can't keep anything from me." Said Izumi. "Since he has to restore his clan it looks like he can marry you both Ino you have to promise me lots of grandbabies." Ino and Sakura blushed at the thought of having babies with Naruto.

"Why don't you two come and help me make dinner." Said Izumi Ino and Sakura snapped out of their thoughts of having babies with Naruto. "You two will need to be able to cook if you're to become Naruto-kun's wives."

"Mom we're still too young for those kinds of things." Replied Ino.

"Yes but it's never too early to start thinking about it besides don't you to love Naruto-kun." Asked Izumi.

"Of course we do." Yelled both of them.

"Naruto-kun is the nicest sweetest most caring guy out there." Said Ino.

"He is also strong, smart, funny, and going to date us when we become genin." Said Sakura.

"Yes I know I heard you three talking outside." Said Izumi.

"Mom do you know why Naruto told us people might hate us if we start dating him." Asked Ino.

"I do but you should wait for Naruto-kun to tell you about it no one is allowed to talk about it because of that secret many villagers hate him." Said Izumi as Ino and Sakura nodded. "Okay now let's get dinner started."

**

* * *

**

With Naruto

"Chidori." Yelled Naruto as he ran toward one his clones and it dispelled. "Looks like I got it down but I still need to practice some more." Said Naruto.

"**Hey kit why don't you try practicing some of your other jutsu you were practicing control use my chakra and create a hundred clones and fight them**." Said the Kyuubi.

"Yeah that's a good idea alright here I go." "**Tajū Kage**** Bunshin no jutsu**." Yelled Naruto as a hundred clones appeared. "Alright let's get started."

Three Narutos came running at him which he just threw some wind chakra enhanced kunai they then dispelled. Ten more Narutos took their place and threw a mix of kunai and shuriken at the original. "I don't think so **Fūton: Daitoppa**." Yelled Naruto as a gust of wind blew them right back and hit five of them only to have seven take their place.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**." Yelled the clones as twelve fireballs shot toward Naruto

"**Suiton: Suijinheki**." Yelled Naruto as the river water formed a wall of water around him stopping the fireballs. "**Katon: Endan**." Yelled Naruto. **Fūton: Renkūdan**the two jutsu fused increasing the speed and power of the flame bullet destroying twenty Narutos. Naruto then heard the sound of chirping birds he turned around to see ten of his clones using the Chidori.

Chidori they yelled as they ran toward Naruto "**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu**." Yelled Naruto as he sunk into the ground avoiding the attack. "**Doton: Yomi Numa**." As the ground under the clones turned into a swamp. Naruto came out of the ground and saw that there were at least thirty clones still remaining. "**Suiton: Mizurappa**." Yelled Naruto as water gushed from his mouth and drenching the clones in water. "**Raiton: Jibashi**." Yelled Naruto releasing a wave of electricity that ripped through the water drenched clones dispelling all of them. Naruto then passed out from chakra exhaustion.

The Sandaime was spying on Naruto with his crystal ball and impressed at how Naruto is doing. "Jiraiya keep gathering information on that group that is after the tailed beasts."

"Don't worry I will I well I'll be going now don't forget to give my graduation present to Naruto." Said Jiraiya as he shunshined away.

**

* * *

**

With Ino and Sakura

They had just finished eating Ino and Sakura went up to Ino's room.

"Ino it's getting late shouldn't we go check up on Naruto." Asked Sakura.

"Yeah you're right Naruto-kun did say that some people in the village hate him like Mizuki lets go we don't want him to get hurt." Said Ino as her and Sakura jumped out the window and were heading toward training ground seven. When they got their they saw Naruto sleeping next to a tree.

Ino and Sakura walked up to where he was and sat next to him. Ino was running her hand though his hair while Sakura was tracing his Whisker marks with her finger. Naruto then started to open his eyes.

"Ino-chan Sakura-chan what are you two doing here not that I'm not complaining its late shouldn't you two be home asleep." Said a sleepy Naruto.

"Look who's talking Naruto-kun you should be in bed not out here." Said Ino.

"Yeah what if someone found you and they tried to hurt you." Said Sakura.

"Your right I guess I used to much chakra and passed out." Said Naruto.

"Well lets all go home and sleep we still have to go to the academy tomorrow." Said Ino as Sakura nodded.

Naruto then stood up and picked up Ino and Sakura in one arm with them sitting on his arm and wrapping their arms around his neck. Naruto then dashed toward their home when he got their they kissed him good night and he went home.

**

* * *

**

Naruto's House

"Well kit it looks like you have two mates now that is even better now I have more choices of who to pick to be my next partner." Said the Kyuubi.

"Well we still need to see how they will react to finding out about you." Said Naruto.

"Are you sure about telling them about me." Said the Kyuubi.

"Yeah I want to tell them everything people might hate them so they have a right to know." Said Naruto. "Well I guess it's time to go to bed we'll talk about this later." Said Naruto as he fell asleep.

* * *

**Author note **

As you can see I made Naruto a little politer and i made Kakashi actually train people not just read his book

I also Introduced Team Gia earlier because I think Gia would want to spar against Kakashi if he left for a year

Jutsu

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)**

**********Chidori (One Thousand Birds)**

**********Tajū Kage Bunshin no jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)**

**Fūton: Daitoppa (****Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**

******Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (****Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**

******Katon: Endan (****Fire Release: Flame Bullet)**

**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)**

******Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)**

******Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)**

******Raiton: Jibashi (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)**


	4. new story

Hey guys I've decided to make a new story I will be keeping the name but it will be a different story. It will also be only Naru/Ino with other pairings but no saku/naru/ino I'm sorry about this

The reason for no Sakura is I've been re-reading the manga and watching the anime for ideas and I remembered my hate for her in the begging only naru/ino No it will not be a Sakura bashing at least not until the training trip with Jiraiya that is when i will decide if it will be Naru/ino or Saku/Naru/Ino but until then Sakura will still be a Uchiha fangirl

Once again I'm sorry about this I will delete the chapters when I post the new story

**Echo Uchiha** will be adopting this story


End file.
